


Land Of Lies [OUAT]

by Demontoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontoast/pseuds/Demontoast
Summary: [Season One]  Blair Jones is the daughter of Killian Jones and Milah. She found herself all alone at the age of seven and learned to survive by fighting and killing. No one knows her name and she became known as Rogue.In Storybrooke she goes by Ania Mills. Her parents died when she was young and she has no memories of them. She spent most of her childhood being fostered by different families, no one kept her for long. Until Regina adopted her, she finally found someone who cares about her. This is her story.Disclaimer: I only own Blair/Ania and maybe a few others.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dalila Bela as Ania Mills/Blair Jones/Rogue

Dafne Keen as young Blair Jones

Millie Bobby Brown as Ella

The rest of the cast as themselves.

~

There might be some grammar mistakes because my grammar is very bad and most of is written on my phone. I hope you enjoy reading it.   
Also for those who don't know Ania is pronounced an-ya

I'll shut up now and let you read it...


	2. ~ 1. Pilot ~

~~~~~

_"Please papa, please._ _Can't_ _I_ _at least_ _say goodbye to her?" Blair begged her father as he pulled the bed covers over her._

_"I said no Blair,_ _I'll_ _have the bean soon_ _and_ _we need to leave as soon as we get it. Magic Beans are hard to find and people_ _don't_ _give them up easily." Killian sighed and sat down on his daughters bed and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes._

_"Promise me_ _you'll_ _stay in bed like a good girl." Blair scowled at him and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Blair." He warned her._

_"Fine." She muttered still glaring at him. Killian smiled at her and lightly kissed her forehead. She hugged him back and snuggled down into her bed._

_"Goodnight." Killian said as he left the room quietly shutting the door behind himself. Blair murmured something into her pillow and lay there quietly listening until she_ _couldn't_ _hear_ _anyone_ _walking_ _around_ _._

_She sat up and pulled on her boots before quickly slipping out through the door. She walked across the deck of the Jolly Roger and ran off into the night_.

_~_

Ania groaned loudly when she saw Regina's angry face staring at her. "I know, I know, I know..." Ania mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. "I fell back asleep, I'm sorry." She said yawning.

"Have you seen Henry? He's not in his bed and his bag's gone." Ania peered up at Regina and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

"No, I just woke up. He's probably already at school or something." Ania rolled her eyes at Regina. "It's something Henry would do, go to school early so he could avoid the Evil Queen."

"I haven't seen him all morning and school starts in ten minutes, so I'd say he's missing!" Regina snapped.

"WHAT?! School starts in ten minutes?!" Ania stood up quickly making everything spin. "Oh god..." She muttered holding her head in her hands.

Regina grabbed her arm before she could fall and helped her to sit down. "Your not going to school until we find Henry."

"Really?" Ania asked hopefully.

"Yes, I've already gone to the bus stop, he's not there!" Regina's voice broke slightly. "He's missing Ania, he's run away!"

"Well... I'm sure he can't be far." Ania said trying to reassure Regina and herself. As annoying as Henry was, he was her little brother and she loved him. Regina left to make phone calls and Ania hurriedly got dressed. She picked up a photo of her and Henry from a few years ago, when Regina adopted her. "Where are you Henry?" She whispered quietly.

~

The rest of the day was a blur, Regina was a mess and the sheriff Graham, spent most of his time at their house or pounding the streets looking for Henry. Regina refused to let Ania out of the house and spent most of her time in her study or the kitchen phoning people. In the afternoon Ania was bored so she climbed out of her window to get some quiet. 

It was evening when she arrived back home, she managed to get upstairs unnoticed when she heard Regina's voice "HENRY!" The front door was opened and a few moments later Henry ran past her and into his room.

"Henry!" Ania breathed out as she opened his door and pulled him into a hug. "Where did you go?! I've been worried about you all day?!" She squeezed him and he squirmed out of her arms. 

"I found my mom!" He said grinning at her.

"What do you-" She was cut off by Graham entering the room to check on Henry. "Tell me later." She whispered slipping out and into her own room.

A few minutes later Henry came in and hugged her. "Alright kiddo, where have you been?" 

Henry grinned again "I found my **real** mom! And she's here to break the curse. Come on, I'm not lying." He grabbed her hand and led her to the window. "She's not really leaving, no one can." He said firmly watching her walk away. His 'real mom' stopped at the gate and looked up at the house noticing Henry and Ania. They ducked out of view and waited a moment before looking out again. 

"Henry. It's time for bed. Ania, you can stay up a bit longer." Regina said opening the door and Henry ran past her and into his room.

Ania raised her eyebrows at Regina who sighed and left to speak with Henry.

~

_Blair ran through the streets, trying to remember where Ella lived. Left, Right, Straight, Left... It was all very confusing for a seven year old. Everything looked different in the night. She didn't care what her father said, she wanted to say goodbye to her friend, her only friend. And anyway she thought as she ran on, they would take hours to get this bean, she had plenty of time._

_She heard voices and slowed down, ahead of her she could see Ella and her family. They were standing outside begging and pleading with someone. The Evil Queen._

_Ella was hugging her mother's legs and sobbing._

_"Please! We don't know where she is!" Her father begged the Evil Queen._

_"Silence. I will not stand here and listen to you beg. Snow White was spotted entering your house earlier, don't lie to me!" The Evil Queen walked over to Ella's father and ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of Ella and her mother._

_"NO!" Ella's mother cried out and held Ella close, not letting her look. "You monster!" She hugged Ella and desperately tried to wake her husband._

_"I've had enough of this!" The Queen yelled ripping out Ella's mothers heart and squeezed it. Ella's mother yelled in pain and collapsed._

_"MOTHER!" Ella yelled hugging her. "Please stop! STOP! STOP!" Ella wept and clutched her fathers body._

_The Queen just smirked at her and crushed it. Ella's mother stopped screaming and stilled. The Queen walked up to Ella and Blair had to look away, unable to bear her friends screams. But what she saw disgusted her. A woman was running out of the back door and into the woods._

_Snow White._

_She had let them die. She had let a whole family be murdered. It was her fault, her fault Ella was dead._

_And Blair hated her for it._

~

The next morning Ania was sitting in the kitchen eating toast when Henry appeared. "Hey kiddo. Not planning on finding your grandma today are you?" She asked.

Henry shot her a glare making her snort with laughter. "You look stupid, ya know that right?" She said through a mouthful of toast. He still needed to master glaring.

"You're the one spitting out toast." He muttered grabbing his cereal that Regina had put out for him. Ania just grinned at him, showing all the toast in her mouth.

She finished her toast and went upstairs to get her stuff for school.

"Come on, we need to get going!" She yelled at Henry who was still eating breakfast. 

"Coming." He said grabbing his bag and heading out.

"So... Aren't you gonna tell me more about you other mom? Who's going to break the curse or something, normally you'd be talking my ears off." Ania said walking next to him.

Henry smiled at her "Yeah, she's here to break the curse. She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She hasn't left, she can't. I left my book in her car just in case anyway. The final battle will start soon, I know it!" He said excitedly. 

"Well, your mom won't be happy about." She said with a sigh. "Why do you think she's the Evil Queen? I mean out of everyone, why did you think of the Evil Queen?"

" **Our** mom," Henry said making Ania roll her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, see you after school kiddo." She said leaving Henry at the bus stop and walking on to her school. 

"Bye Rogue!" Henry called after her making her chuckle and roll her eyes again. He thought she was Rogue from his storybook. The thief and murderer. She didn't think being Rogue was that bad, it was definitely better than being Snow White or some other good 'hero'.

~

It was lunch and Ania was sitting outside eating, on her own. "Ania!" Regina called out walking over to her.

"What? Why are you here?" She asked glaring at Regina. Everyone was watching them.

"It's Henry, he's missing again, do you know where he might be?" Regina asked angrily.

"I think I know," Ania said starting to walk away. "I'll talk to him as long as you get me out of school"

"Thank you," Regina said awkwardly hugging her "You've got the rest of the day off." Ania nodded and walked off, heading to Henry's castle.

~

_The Queen's guards searched Ella's house and left, without Snow White. As soon as they were out of sight Blair ran out of her hiding place and crouched down next to Ella's body._

_She held her body and wept, the Evil Queen had killed her, because Snow White was a coward. Everyone had told her that Snow White was lovely and would save everyone. But they had lied._

_She sat there for an hour when she remembered something her father had taught her, she desperately searched for a pulse but there was nothing._

_Ella was definitely dead._

_"Papa," She sobbed, she wanted her father to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, that Ella was going to be okay. This only brought more tears and she stood and said goodbye to Ella before running off._

_Blair ran all the way back with tears streaming down her face and arrived at the docks, she almost ran into the sea but just stopped her self in time._

_She sobbed, because there was no Jolly Roger._

_Her father had left her. Her father had left her, a seven year old, in a village where she knew no one._

_She was alone._

~

When Ania arrived at Henry's castle she spotted him and his 'real mom' nearby, talking about who's life sucks. She sighed and walked over to them.

"Can't we all just agree that **all** of our lives suck? I'm Ania." She said smiling at Henry's 'real mom'.

"Oh, uh... I'm Emma" She said frowning at her.

Emma turned back to Henry and said "Look... your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through." Henry said desperately trying to explain it to her. 

Ania rolled her eyes and muttered "Here we go again..."

"What?" Emma asked looking confused and clearly pitying Henry.

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were tying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." Emma said chuckling she smiled sympathetically at him. "Come on, Henry." 

Ania wrapped an arm around his shoulders noticing that he was crying a little. He ran on ahead and took Emma's hand. Ania just shook her head at them, he was very stubborn.

~

They were coming up to the house when Emma paused and asked "Who exactly are you?"

"Me?" Ania asked and Emma nodded in response. "Oh, I'm Henry's brother. Adopted, not by blood. Don't worry you haven't got a sixteen year old daughter as well." 

"Well that's a relief." Emma chuckled and the door opened. Regina walked out looking really annoyed at sight of Emma. Before anyone could say anything Henry ran inside and Ania quickly followed him not wanting to hear their conversation, or more likely - argument.

~

Ania stood next to Henry looking out his window, watching the clock tower. He had somehow managed to convince her to stand there for half an hour. 

"Henry, I'm going to bed. It's late and I'm tired." 

"No! Just wait. You'll see, it'll move." He said grabbing her wrist.

"It hasn't moved in years!" She said groaning in annoyance, but she stayed all the same. Henry smiled happily at her and she sighed in frustration. 

She watched it closely and was about to try and leave again when it moved. "How... How did you know..." She whispered to Henry in amazement. He just grinned and carried on watching it.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's the first chapter done. I don't know what most people write here soooooooooo.... here's a smiley face :)


	3. ~ 2. The Thing You Love Most ~

~~~~~

Henry sat across from Ania at Granny's with his book open in between them. "This is your past Ania, it's all here. You're Rogue, and Rogue is you."

"Uh, huh. Look, Henry if this is my past, then who are my parents? Why is there nothing about me until I'm..." She paused and looked closer at the picture in the book. "Ten or eleven-ish? I mean what kind of name is Rogue?"

"Rogue's not your actual name, no one knows it. Everyone just started calling you that and you became well known, so it stuck. That's why I don't know anything else, you were always alone. This is the first time you're called Rogue, you'll go by a different name up until this point." He stared at Ania, hoping she would remember, or believe him.

"Listen, this might explain the weird dreams I've been having, there might be a chance that this real, and I'm not saying I believe in all this, but, I'll help you. Okay? I'll help you find evidence or whatever." She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Really? You'll help me?" Henry asked grinning.

"God... I spend way too much time with you. But yeah, I'll help" Ania replied shaking her head. "Right, what's the first plan of action?"

"It's called Operation Cobra, it's aim is to break the curse. But first we need to get you and Emma to believe!" He said standing up and leaving.

"Wait, Henry!" She quickly caught up with him and frowned at him. "How I meant to get myself to believe?"

"Oh yeah, you just focus on making Emma believe. I'll make you believe." He said smiling happily and hugging her. She just rolled her eyes.

He stopped at the street and stood there waiting for someone, Ania got a feeling she knew who it was. Sure enough a few minutes later she spotted a blonde in a red leather jacket walking towards them.

"Hen-" Ania was cut off by him.

"You can leave me here, I need to talk to Emma about Operation Cobra." He looked at her hopefully.

She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Alright kiddo, for Operation Cobra." She said ruffling his hair and walking away. She turned around after a moment and saw him heading back into Granny's.

~

_Blair ran_ _through_ _the woods, occasionally turning around to look at the two men who were_ _chasing_ _her._

_She looked around ten and wore a dark green cloak with it's hood up, a grey vest with a brown tunic top, black leggings and black boots. Very different to the pirate clothes she was wearing before._

_She tripped and fell over, scrambling up again she looked around to see the two men standing on either side of her._

_She pulled out a knife from her belt_ _and_ _pointed it at them. "Stay back!" She yelled glaring at them._

_The men sneered at her. "Looks like we caught a rogue one." One of them snarled._

_"We just want back what you took from us. We spent hard earned money on that." The other one said._

_Blair gulped and tightened her grip on the knife. "I ate it,_ _it's_ _gone." She said still glaring at_ _them_ _._

_"Don't believe you." The one who'd spoken first said. He stumbled forward reeking of alcohol._

_Remembering what her father had told her, she threw the knife and it hit the man's throat, killing him._

_After hunting for three years and growing up with Captain Hook as her father, she had quite good aim._

_Before the other man could_ _do_ _anything she had retrieved her knife and was pointing it at him._

_"I've never seen you before,_ _what's_ _your name?" He asked, too drunk to realise his friend was dead. "Your face should be on some of those wanted posters. So_ _what's_ _your name?" He repeated getting angry._

_After a second of hesitation, Blair threw the knife and it hit its target._

_She walked over to the_ _man's_ _body and looked down, remembering Ella. She closed her eyes for a moment, horrified by what she'd done._

_"Rogue. My name's Rogue" She whispered to herself._

_~_

Ania was sitting in the back of her class tapping her pencil on the table. It was a maths test. Ania hated maths. And she was stuck.

"I don't know how to work out the bloody circumference do I?" She muttered. It was the last question and she was pretty sure that she'd gotten most of them wrong. No she was **certain** most of them were wrong.

She sat there staring at it for five more minutes, when the teacher started collecting the tests in. Her teacher, Mr Davis sneered at her when he collected her's in, making her scowl.

She blocked out the teacher, he was now droning on about fractions or something.

Ten more minutes until the period ended and it was home time. She needed to meet Henry and Regina for dinner. Then she was free to play music loudly in the house, while Henry had his crazy session.

Two minutes... One minute... The bell rang and she grabbed her bag heading for the door.

"Ania, I need to speak with you." Mr Davis called out over the class. Sighing in frustration, she turned around and walked over to the teacher.

She stood waiting until the last person left. "What do you want?" She asked trying not to glare at him.

"I need to talk with you about your grades," He showed her her test. "You are aware that they have been slipping, if they get any worse I will have to move you down a class." He smirked at her, she scowled back.

She didn't know why, but Mr Davis hated her. He always had.

"I'll try harder." She said fighting the urge to stick her finger up at him.

He nodded and said "You're free to go."

"Thank you sir." She smiled at him and left, glaring once the door shut. God, she hated him so much.

She didn't have the best education because of her past, not all of her foster families had sent her to school. She was failing most classes, especially English. She didn't think it mattered, but Regina said other wise.

~

When Ania arrived at Regina's office, Regina and Emma were both inside having a conversation, with the door open. _'If they don't want me to listen they should of shut it.'_ Shethought as she went and stood by the door, watching them.

"...take my son from me." Regina said, catching Ania's interest. 

"Okay. Let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone." Emma said.

"Well, then, what **are** you doing here?" Regina asked leaning forwards and staring at Emma.

"I know I'm not a mother - I think that's pretty self-evident - but I did have him, and I can't help it, he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a few pages of his shrinks notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside... He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character." 

"And you don't?" Regina asked.

"How can I?" Emma replied as Henry appeared and stood next to Ania, listening to Regina and Emma. "The poor kid can't tell the difference between what's fantasy and reality, and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" Henry asked walking into the room looking hurt.

"Henry." Emma said standing up, looking horrified. Henry just shook his head at her and turned and ran. 

Ania glared at Emma, "Well done, you couldn't keep your big mouth shut, couldn't you?" She said bitterly.

Emma ignored her and stood by the door looking down the hall. "How long was he there?" She asked.

"Long enough." Regina said.

An angry look came over Emma's face as she turned back to face Regina, "You knew he'd be here."

"Did I know that my son and daughter," Ania raised her eyebrows at that, "come to my office to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00 pm, so I can take them for dinner before, Henry's therapy session?" Regina said looking smug. "Of course I did. I'm their **mother**."

Ania felt disgusted by them. They were using Henry to get at each over. He was a HUMAN, not a weapon, and only ten years old.

Regina smirked at Emma and said "Your move." 

_"So they_ ** _were_** _fighting with each over, using Henry as their weapon or pawn."_ Ania thought bitterly. 

"You have no soul." Emma said looking at Regina "How in the hell did you get like this?" She turned and walked out pausing by Ania, "Thanks for telling me he was there." She said glaring at Ania.

"Well I'm not the one who called him crazy, am I?" She growled at Emma, kicking her in the shin and leaving. 

~

_Blair was sitting in a tree waiting, she looked around fourteen. She still wore the dark green cloak, only now she had different boots, brown leggings, a black shirt and a brown coat made out of leather and fur._

_She sat up and loaded her bow when someone walked into the clearing below her tree. Snow White. Snow White and Prince Charming._

_She let her arrow fly almost hitting Snow, a warning shot. She whipped around loaded her own bow._

_Blair jumped out of her tree and glared at her. Prince Charming pushed Snow behind him but she shoved him out of the way._

_"Who are you?" She demanded. "I said, who are you?" She repeated, pulling her arrow back, getting ready to let it fly._

_"Someone who's going to kill you." Blair said and took out her knives. "You killed my friend, and her family. You left them to die. You're a coward." She snarled and threw one of her knives hitting Charming in the leg. Snow rushed to his side and looked up at Blair in confusion. "Most people know me as Rogue."_

_"Y-you're Rogue?" Snow asked standing up. "I'm sorry for your loss. But I've never killed anyone, only the Queen's men. I don't kill people, I save them. That's what hero's do." She took a small step forwards, without any weapons._

_"Come any closer and I will kill you." Blair growled at her. "I saw it happen. The queen ripped out their hearts and crushed them, because they were hiding you. I saw you run. You ran out the back and no one else saw, you ran while the Queen murdered them, you ran and left them to die."_

_Charming stood up and pointed his sword at her. "Snow might of done that in the past, but she wouldn't do it now. If you kill her for revenge then you are no better than the Queen." He said smiling at Snow, making Blair want to vomit._

_"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HER!" She yelled, accidentally alerting the Charming's guards where they were. "She killed them and I'm going to kill her, but first I'll kill you." She said glaring and throwing her other knife, only Charming deflected it with his sword._

_They could hear the guards coming, so with one last glare and arrow sent in Snow's direction, Blair took of running into the forest._

_Blair did have another reason to kill Snow. She blamed her for her Father leaving her. Snow might not have anything to do with it, but seven year old Blair had needed someone to blame, and Snow was reason for Ella's death, so why couldn't she be the reason for her father leaving her as well?_

_Today she might of not have managed to kill Snow, but the look on her and Charming's face's when Blair said that she was going to kill her, was worth it._

~

Ania sat outside Granny's with a mug of coffee. She sat there watching the cars slowly drive past, when she spotted Henry and Emma walking side by side on the other side of the road. How Emma got Henry's forgiveness was a mystery. But she certainly wasn't getting Ania's anytime soon.

Mr Gold walked past and Ania stood up and followed him, he looked... smug about something. Whatever it was couldn't be good.

He walked past Regina's office and into her garden, well the town's public garden. But everyone knew that only Regina used it and you would end up in jail if you used it. 

Ania found a big bush that she could hide behind and watch them easily from, although she couldn't hear them. 

He was speaking to Regina for a while, she looked like she was in a good mood until Mr Gold said something and walked away. She looked shocked, scared and angry all at once. Ania had never seen her look like that before.

Something was happening. 

Something was changing.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's the fastest I've ever written a chapter...
> 
> Does anyone actually like Emma????


End file.
